Draco's Revelation
by StoryLover89
Summary: Draco walks into a pub only to find the one he had been missing. Will he gather the courage to talk to her, or will he leave like a coward?


This is my D/G ficlet of wonder. I had a sudden burst of inspiration and wrote this. Reviews would be nice though.

**Draco's Revelation**

Draco stepped out onto the stone steps trailing down the front of Hogwarts, recollecting his thoughts. They were so scattered and sporadic that he was certain if they were a whirlwind the world around him would be sucked inside, lost in its eternal oblivion. He sighed under his black hood and walked steadily down the grounds towards the wizarding village of Hogsmeade, he had had enough of that disgusting school and its blundering headmaster. The memory of it will forever be imprinted in his mind, carved in the stone that was his consciousness, despite his efforts to forget it all together. It wasn't the greatest place to be when you were the child of a death eater, there was so much hatred directed toward you that if you weren't careful you would fall prey to the guilt to the past of your family, and lose your sanity.

Draco, fortunately, was raised to be able to resist such hatred, and even infuse it in other people's hearts. But with one particular person he had been very unsuccessful, regardless of his greatest efforts to do so. She had seen past his veil like no other, and would continue to do so, even in his life after school.

It had been six years since he had roamed the halls of Hogwarts, avoiding his last class of the day, and exploring the deepest recesses of the dungeons built by his ancestor, Salazar Slytherin. He was a very evil man, but cunning and clever nonetheless. Draco had even made a map of the dungeons for future uses, maybe he would one day give it to his child, so he could be as much a harassment to others as he had been.

Pulling his cloak tighter around himself he entered the tired inn of Three Broomsticks. Walking up to the bar he ordered himself a fire whiskey and set himself at a table hidden in the back of the room by the evening's looming shadows. The sun had made halfway through its setting cycle, creating an eerie feeling throughout the village. He reached into his pocket and took out a copy of the Daily Prophet and scanned its weary pages for any signs of activity; there was none. No murders, or mysterious disappearances, or even the occasional, but still horrible, announcement of the Dark Lord's new alleged hiding place.

"Here you go Ms. Weasley. Your room is ready upstairs."

The mention of the familiar name snapped Draco into attention. _It couldn't be . . . but . . . no ... but, there was only one._ It was who he had thought that it would never be. Peering across the almost deserted room he spotted a slender figure dressed in black, like him, with tendrils of curly red hair spilling down the worn robes. It was a coincidence, it wasn't planned, and she couldn't have been there. It must be someone else, that's it, maybe there's another. _But there isn't another, there will never be another, not like her, none will ever be like her._

He watched as she gracefully got up for the shabby table, as she had gotten up from his bed wrapped in his satin sheets, and headed for the side stairs, never facing him. He cursed and, somehow for some odd reason, praised himself for coming in here. He couldn't decide whether he could face her. It was one of the tougher decisions in his life, one he had to make, one he did make.

Rising agilely from the table, he left his still full glass of fire whiskey on the bar and proceeded up the trekked stairs, feeling her presence all the while. He could always feel her presence when she was near, like a thin strand of golden thread was linked between them, so close to its breaking point now. Unlike previous years when it had been stronger than the world's life force, impenetrable, that's what it **had** been. But now it was teetering on the edge of destruction, so close, yet not going over. Hope, that is what is keeping it intact; hope that one day maybe ...

Creeping closer, he reached out a lean, pale hand and twisted the tarnished doorknob. Pausing for just the shortest of moments, he sighed, and pushed open the door branded with a crooked number 2. Two, two years it has been since he'd seen her last, two long, lonely, reproachful years that he had had to live without her. It had been the greatest time of his life, nothing in the universe compared to the time he had spent with her...and nothing ever will unless he changed what he happened.

Peering around he spotted her sitting on the old king sized bed, still wearing her cloak, and looking as beautiful as he had ever seen her. She always looked beautiful to Draco, strong and beautiful, and calm, the complete opposite of him. Draco may look calm on the exterior but he wasn't, not unless he was with her...only when he was with her.

She turned to him, locking brown eyes with gray, saying nothing, only seeing ... and feeling. He gazed at her for what seemed like eternity, not that he minded an eternity such as this, but he didn't just want to look. He strode over to her, never breaking eye contact, and reached down and laid his hand beneath her chin. Tilting her head up slightly he bent down and kissed her, and to his surprise, she kissed him back with such fervor, as he had never felt before. It was like the past was where they had left it...in the past.

Reaching down, he unfastened her tattered cloak and slid it off her shoulders tossing it undetectably across the room. Lacing his fingers through her flaming red hair, he placed his other hand on her slender waist and pushed her lightly onto the bed so she was lying beneath him. He could feel her releasing his cloak, but he ignored it and focused on kissing her. She felt just the same as her remembered and tasted like the heaven that he loved so much, and would only reach through her. He slid his fingers through her hair and laid them on the back of her head, pulling her closer. He couldn't get enough of her; he would never get enough of her.

He felt her hands unbuttoning his black shirt and pulling it off him, he complied and slid it off his arms, and kicked his shoes off. This 'groping for each other's clothes' went on for some time, considering they rarely ever broke their kissing, except for short, gasps of air. This led to them coming closer together under the down comforter of the blanket and eventually falling asleep, molded into each other's arms.

Some time later Draco awoke to see Ginny sleeping peacefully beside him; she looked so beautiful and calm. He reached over just past her, not waking her, and grabbed his wand off of the bedside table. He conjured a small fire in the grate directly across from the bed. He set his wand back down and laid his head near hers; he could distinctly make out her smile despite the dim light; she was dreaming. He could only wonder what about, for she slept on serenely. He reached up a pallor hand and stroked her hair lightly, lazily playing with one of her curls, pulling it straight then releasing it watching it bounce back. Her hair was the greatest thing about her features; Draco had always had a fetish for redheads, he didn't know why, but he loved women with red hair.

After about a minute or two of stroking her hair he felt her stir next to him. Peering down he saw her stunning brown eyes open and fall onto his own. He smiled at her and brushed a stray lock of hair off her forehead, gently caressing her cheek before he wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer.

Leaning down he whispered in her ear, "You were smiling when you were sleeping, what were you dreaming about?"

"I was dreaming about you." She replied growing red in the face.

"Really? What was I doing in this dream of yours?" He asked before leaning down and kissing her neck, leaving soft little butterfly kisses everywhere.

He glanced up and saw her eyes flutter closed before she whispered, "S-something like that."

He continued kissing her neck while he reached down and ran his fingers up and down the outside of her thigh, then he trailed his hand up her thigh, waist, arm and then ended on her shoulder pushing her so that she was lying on her back with him leaning over her. He delicately kissed her neck, chin, cheek, forehead, and nose before kissing her lightly on the lips and pulling back to look at her. Using his hand he trailed a line from each freckle on her shoulder to the next, they were so cute, and absently placed there; he loved them.

He bent down and kissed her shoulder lightly before pulling back again to say, "Was it a good dream?"

He watched as her eyes slowly opened, "Yeah, but this is better."

She propped herself up quickly on her elbows to kiss him passionately before dropping back down onto her back. Gazing at him like she never had before, he looked the same, except that his hair was longer than she remembered and he seemed stronger but just as lean.

"Let's go." Draco said getting off the bed and getting dressed.

Ginny was surprised by his sudden action, "Go? Go where?"

"You're not staying here unless you have to, and you don't, so you're coming with me." Draco said pulling on his jeans over his newly put on boxers.

"O-okay." Ginny stammered starting to get up.

He walked over to her side of the bed and tucked in the sheet around her, and then he pulled his left hand under her knees, his right hand under her lower back, supporting her, and lifted her up.

"There's no need to get dressed." He whispered Apparating them to a lavishly decorated room.

The room had a large four-poster bed covered by black drapes. It was a mahogany bed with a deep green and black blanket and sheets. There was a large fireplace across from the bed, as well as windows lining the fifty-foot ceiling. A huge wardrobe against the far wall, next to the wardrobe was a hanging mirror, and the frame of the mirror was silver and adjourned with snakes.

Draco carried Ginny over to the bed and gently set her down atop the bedspread. Then he stepped back and Apparated, returning a minute later with all of their things in hand. He set them down on a desk and joined Ginny on the bed. He lay down and propped his head up to look at her; she then turned on her side to face him. She wasn't smiling, but was looking at him with the most peculiar expression.

"What?" He asked keeping his face expressionless.

"I was just wondering something." She replied sliding closer to him curling her hands in front of her before pulling her knees up slightly.

"What were you wondering?" Draco asked politely brushing a lock of hair out of her eyes.

"I was wondering ... it's just ... I ... why did," She took a deep breath and shook her head in frustration, something was bothering her, "Draco, why did you leave?"

Draco sighed deeply but didn't answer her; this made her even more aggravated.

"I don't understand why you left. Everything was fine, better than fine, and then you disappear. Draco you broke my heart the night you left, did you know that? Now I want to know why." It wasn't a question anymore; it was a demand.

"Ginny I ..." He reached his hand up and ran it through his hair; he couldn't finish.

"Draco, tell me! Please." She said pleading with him. "I need to know."

"I left because ... I didn't want you to get hurt because of me." He replied.

"Draco you hurt me worse than you ever could when you left."

"I didn't want to hurt you Ginny, believe me, that was the last thing I ever wanted to do."

"But you did ... "

He watched as a tear slid down her cheek. He reached out and wiped it off, cradling her cheek in his hand.

"Ginny, if I hadn't left, if I hadn't gone when I did, they ... they would've killed you." Draco said stroking her cheek with his thumb.

He heard her whisper, "The other Death Eaters."

"Yes, wait ... did you say 'other'?" He asked furrowing his brow at her questioningly.

"Yes, you are one, aren't you?" Ginny asked but already, truly knowing the answer.

"Yes, but how did you know? You couldn't have seen my Dark Mark, it's below my neck."

"I didn't have to see it. I can feel it." She replied sitting up, holding the sheet tight against her.

"What do you mean you can feel it?" Draco said sitting up beside her.

"Ever since my first year at Hogwarts, when I was possessed by Tom Riddle, Voldemort, I can sense him, when he's near, or feeling strong. That's what's branded on you Draco; it's a part of him that you have to wear forever. That's what the Dark Mark is, it's a piece of him branded into your skin," Ginny turned and wrapped her arms around his neck, and placed her hands against the mark, "and I can feel it."

"Ginny I'm sorry. I never wanted to leave you, but if I didn't they would've killed you. And if you were gone then I'd never, ever have a chance to be with you. I've thought about it almost everyday, what if I'd stayed? Then we could've gone into hiding, but that wasn't the life for you, you deserved better. And now, since he's gone, and my father's in Azkaban, there's nothing stopping us." Draco stopped realizing he was rambling.

"But there is ... " She mumbled suddenly becoming interested with a stray strand of thread on the bed sheets.

"What? What it is?" Draco asked quickly.

"I'm ... I'm ..." She stammered.

"You're what?" Draco asked trying to lock his eyes with hers.

"God damn it Draco!" She got up from the bed hastily pulling the sheet close as she stood to face him, "I'm engaged to Harry!"

"You're what!" It wasn't really a question; so much as it was an outrage. He stood up swiftly beside her, "No! No, this isn't right. Ginny ... " But he caught himself and bowed his head. "Who could blame you? I guess ... I guess we can't ... "

"Shut up, Draco!" She yelled before pulling him down to kiss her, she didn't care about Harry. Her engagement to him was more of a last resort than it was a love match. She loved Draco; that was the bottom line.

Draco wrapped his hands around her waist and pulled her up to meet his height as close as she could. Ginny wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer to her, it was either that or he was lifting her off the ground. The latter was quite possible considering how she felt, as if she were flying. But that's how she always felt when she was kissing him, or with him, wrapped in his arms; as if she were flying and the rest of the world was beneath her.

Moaning lightly Draco stepped back and fell onto the bed, pulling Ginny with him. He ran his hands all over her, never getting enough of the way she felt, the way she made him feel. He felt ... free. Draco never felt free, ever, not when he was younger, not when he was alone, never ... unless he was with her that is.

Later that night Draco awoke to find that Ginny wasn't lying next to him. He got up quickly worry suddenly overtaking him. Glancing around he saw her wrapped in one of his sheets; the other discarded across the room, crouched in front of the fire ... there was a fire? She must've started one when she got up.

He rose quietly from the bed; he glanced around and found a pair of silk shorts on top of his armoire. He crept silently across the room, and crouched down behind her. He spread his legs around her and wrapped his arms around her waist. He pulled her backwards so that she was sitting in front of him instead of on her legs. Smiling, he leaned forward and kissed her lightly on the cheek.

"What're you doing?" He asked tracing absent minded squiggles on her stomach.

"Thinking ... " Ginny replied leaning against him.

"What about?" He said feeling her lean closer.

"Things ... " She said sighing, "Harry, and what I'm going to tell him."

"What is there to tell? Why don't you just stay here with me?" He asked running the tip of his nose on the outside of her ear.

"And just leave him without a word? That wouldn't be right." Ginny said giggling at his touch.

"You could write him, and I could stage your death. You'd be dead to the world, and here with me, only Harry and whoever he wishes to tell will have the last word with you." Draco suggested.

"I have to write him first." She said turning slightly and kissing him on the cheek, "Promise?"

"Promise." Draco replied kissing her on the nose.

They sat in silence for the longest time watching as the fire dimmed and slowly died. They moved from sitting to lying, Draco lying down and Ginny resting lightly on his chest. After some time Draco peered down and saw that she had fallen asleep against him.

Before he himself fell into oblivion he whispered lightly in her ear, "Anything for you, Ginny Weasley. I'd do anything for you." He felt himself falling, his eyes slowly closing, "I love you."


End file.
